Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015/Presentations/Hammy Games Inc.
Day 1 - I Will Never Forget You Welcome to our Holiday Showcase! Today is going to be focused on quality over quantity, as the saying goes. Let's get started then! Super Smash Bros. Salvo You may have noticed that the page was updated with hints concerning characters some time ago. Well, the time has come to reveal them! Over the coming days, all will be revealed, plus more! An adventurous little fellow with a fondness for treasure! An explorer famed across the Mushroom Kingdom, Captain Toad treks in! He comes armed with his trusty pickaxe, as well as a backpack filled to the brim with treasures. He may look nimble, but his bag is actually his downfall! It’s very heavy and weighs our hero down, but this problem can be solved easily. Certain moves will let Captain Toad throw items from his backpack, lightening the load and making the captain quicker, but easier to launch. If your percentage is high, it might be in your best interests to catch projectiles with Captain Toad’s down special. He comes with a Captain Toadette alternate costume. A pretty shy guy. From the haunted houses of the Mushroom Kingdom comes an unexpected fighter, Boo! Boo is small and floaty. Though not being very fast, Boo is exceptionally good at dodging attacks and thanks to floating a bit above the ground constantly, some attacks such as certain down tilts will not hit him. In the Super Mario games, Boos would stop in their tracks if you faced them. From that, Boo is much stronger when attacking from behind the enemy in this game. Through the use of his down special, Boo can increase his size to become a Boohemoth, increasing his power but reducing maneuverability. Sweet dreams... Darkrai emerges from the shadows! Darkrai is said to bring nightmares and, along with Cresselia, makes up the Lunar Duo. In battle, Darkrai is speedy and evasive. It is best to stay tactical when playing as Darkrai, as it isn’t the best attacker. When it does attack, it comes in the form of claw swipes and dark energy. Darkrai’s main focus is on sending foes to sleep and then eating their dreams via its special moves. It's about time this little guy weaved his way into battle! When Kirby entered Patch Land, he took on a softer design, if that’s possible. Yarn Kirby unravels! His size and speed are the same as his organic counterpart, but the similarities end there. Yarn Kirby can jump higher than his original but lacks the amount of jumps. However, most of his attacks have tethering abilities. When it comes to attacking, Yarn Kirby utilizes his many transformations - be it via a Metamortex or not - and a yarn whip. This whip is the main focus of his weak, combo and aerial attacks and has excellent range. Prince Fluff comes as an alternate costume. This newcomer comes armed with a series of wonderful weapons! Wonder Red is a Wonderful One, and the leader of the Wonderful 101! He weighs in similarly to Mario and focuses on dishing out KOs with his Vulcan Knuckles. He does have access to other Wonderful One weapons, but uses them mostly in his special moves. His moves revolve around his ability to charge nearly every attack similarly to a Smash attack, in the form of a Unite Morph! Once quite a fetching Assist Trophy, now a full-blown character! Nintendog & Trainer are more bite than bark! That’s not to say the adorable dog doesn’t bark a lot, though. Nintendog is part of a very exclusive club, being one of the few quadrupedal characters in Super Smash Bros. Quite a feat! Nintendog does not attack, but its trainer doesn’t either. The trainer simply directs Nintendog with a stylus and Nintendog just follows it, like a cat with a laser pointer. This adorable lil’ guy wouldn’t intentionally hurt you! Speaking of cats, Nintencats are available as alternate costumes, as well as other breeds of dog. Quite the monstrous duo. The saviours of the Monster World, Ellie & Chomp make a new tale! They’ve defeated the Kid Kings, but how will they fare against the Nintendo all-stars? Ellie & Chomp are a duo who work similarly to Rosalina & Luma, but have completely different attacks - both in comparison to Rosalina and their partner. Where Chomp uses fireballs, Ellie shoots from her Band Blaster. Using a special move will cause Chomp to change form before attacking. This means that it is most effective to use a move if you are already in said form. Codename: Hourglass Sorry to say, we don’t have much to reveal for Codename: Hourglass for this showcase. We would reveal some episode titles, but the first 6 or so titles are already confirmed. Instead, here’s the synopsis for the next episode! Against the World Emma and Thomas Reyes are thieves who have lived on their own for years. For the first time ever, they’re taken in by the authorities and must break free as soon as possible! Fear Fighters (2016) You may have noticed a slight change in the name. Fear Fighters (2016) was planned for this year, but progress was halted because I’m a lazy butt because of technical - actually no. I’m just a lazy butt. As of late, development’s been at a high! Today, we’ll be revealing two new Fear Fighters and going into more depth on Dawn and Fantasma. Gameplay Fear Fighters (2016) plays like a mix of Street Fighter and Super Smash Bros. Like Smash, the stages have lots of room to move around in and characters have the ability to jump but, like Street Fighter, Fear Fighters is much more combo-oriented. Attacks lead into the next very fluidly and if you get caught in a combo, it’s hard to escape, unless you use some maneuvers taken from Smash, like shielding or rolling. Each character has a diverse moveset, along with four special attacks and a finisher known as a Horror Strike, a play off of ‘horror-stricken’. Characters Fear Fighters (2016) boasts a diverse cast of fighters, each standing out from the next significantly. This Fear Fighter always has a smile on his face... frankly, it gets creepy after a while. Giggles personifies the fear of clowns, which is surprisingly common. Even the other Fear Fighters are creeped out by Giggles. While he normally has an over-the-top upbeat attitude, he has a split personality who calls himself Chuckles. His alternate personality is disturbing, that’s for sure. Invasive, silent and downright terrifying are all phrases the Fear Fighters have used to describe him. Chuckles will stay quiet most of the time - he just sits in the corner making balloon animals - but the strangest things will force him to give the scariest laugh you’ve ever heard. In battle, Giggles is a very floaty character. He has high HP (which does not stand for Horror Points, mind you) but isn’t the best at combo-ing. It’s really a shame, since combos are the heart and soul of Fear Fighters. Giggles’ attacks take a while to execute, but can be very offputting, as most of them have a stunning effect. His attacks consist of balloons, flaming hoops, water-squirting flowers and other novelty items you may associate with clowns. Displayed above his health is Giggles’ “Crack Meter”. If Giggles shields, dodges or is hit by enough attacks, his Crack Meter will fill and things will start to get nasty. His alternate personality, known as Chuckles, will take over. Chuckles is, unlike his more sane version, very speedy and combo-focused. Chuckles can overwhelm opponents with relentless attacks that utilize... wait, wait, is that a knife!? Holy what the hell. Chuckles will revert back to Giggles after a while, resetting the Crack Meter. Regardless of whether the Crack Meter is full or not, Chuckles will take over if Giggles is too low on health. Deadolos is... what is he exactly? None of the Fear Fighters seem to know what fear he personifies. War? Guns? The dead? Soldiers? Nobody knows. Deadolos is an undead general wielding a bow. At least, that’s what it says on the flash cards. He takes everything much too seriously and takes almost as much as a threat. As well as his bow, he keeps a gun on his back at all times. Not a regular shotgun, but a musket-bayonet combo. It’s best not to get on his bad side. In battle, Deadolos acts as a sniper. He focuses on long-range combos revolving around guns and bows. He really loves his artillery, doesn’t he? His tactic is to wait for his opponent to dare coming close enough (shooting them as they do) to use his combo attacks. His bow can shoot grappling arrows to get close to the enemy and stab them with his bayonet. Most of Deadolos’s combos involve juggling the enemy in the air with a seemingly endless barrage of projectiles. His musket is his most powerful weapon, but takes a while to reload. You’ve already been introduced to Fantasma, but her fighting style is a secret - one which is about to be revealed! Fantasma is a very quick character who constantly floats above the ground. She fights like a mixture of a dancer and a wolf, if that makes any sense. Her movements are graceful and a lot like ballet or breakdancing moves, a lot of which utilize… claws? Nobody knows how, but if Fantasma swipes her arms (or lack thereof) at you, you’ll come out with more than a few scratch marks. If this is through summoning ghosts or if she has some kind of invisible claws is unknown. When she’s not dancing around the battlefield, Fantasma can become a tiny purple ghost. In this form, she can possess the opponent temporarily. This is especially useful in arenas with hazards, though pretty useless in ones without. However, there’s a way to put your enemy at a disadvantage one way or another in nearly every stage, so you should be fine. Finally we have our hero, Dawn Shadows! Hero may not be the best word to use, though. Protagonist, at least. Dawn controls darkness - a basic power granted to all who enter the Fearscape. She’s still learning to master it, but it looks like she’s got the jist. Dawn likes to be up close and personal to her opponent, a trait not shared by most of her competitors. She’s mastered the skill of channelling darkness into her feet or fists, allowing for more powerful hits. Yes, Dawn prefers to go old-school, though she isn’t afraid to shoot pure darkness at her foes. Dawn is able to hide inside the shadows, allowing her to ambush her enemy when they least expect it. The more attacks Dawn lands, the more a gauge - taking the form of up to 5 teardrop-like shapes - above her HP will fill. When this gauge, dubbed the “Umbra Guage” is filled, Dawn can cover the screen in darkness, allowing her to move freely and attack as she pleases. That's all for today! See you tomorrow! Day 2 - You Will Always Be By My Side Super Smash Bros. Salvo This duo are ready to party! The much-loved hosts of the Star Carnival, Ballyhoo & Big Top bring the party! The eccentric duo consists of the ever-enthusiastic MC Ballyhoo and his slightly creepy hat, Big Top. They are not your typical duo, since one member of the duo can’t attack by himself at all! MC Ballyhoo is the leader of the operation, but none of it would be possible without his trusty partner. Truly an inseparable duo, one cannot be launched without the other! Taking after the Mario Party series which they originated from, Ballyhoo and Big Top are intended to be a fun pair of fighters whose moveset focuses on controlling the stage and pure luck. Their attacks use items from Mario Party minigames, especially their debut game, Mario Party 8. An enemy who, despite being skilled with his feet, knows how to use his head! Chargin’ Chuck charges into battle! Chargin’ Chucks are enemies whose primary attack method consists of charging toward Mario and co. headfirst. In Smash, Chargin’ Chuck is a heavyweight who is quick on his feet. His attacks revolve around a thing called football. Chuck can throw footballs across the battlefield, kick enemies and tackle them to a pulp! Way to go, Chuck! Super Mario World featured a wide variety of Chargin’ Chuck subspecies, which he takes abilities from too! Chargin’ Chuck can dig underground as a Diggin’ Chuck, crush enemies between his hands as a Clappin’ Chuck or pitch baseballs as a Confused Chuck. A helmetless variation is available. I'm really bugged by the fact that I didn't add this character sooner. Agitha bugs out! Agitha is the self-proclaimed princess of insects, but really she’s just a girl with a distinct fascination with bugs, especially of the golden variety! Agitha is a slow and floaty character who uses her parasol and various kinds of insects in her moveset. These range from tiny golden butterflies to giant green beetles, you should definitely watch yourself around this little girl! Giant golden butterfly wings can sprout from her back, allowing heavy Smash Attacks and excellent recovery. Three heads are better than one! Triforce Heroes team up! Trios have never been seen before in Smash, until now! Triforce Heroes are a team of three colour-coded Links, and let me be the first to say that they are rocking those colours! They come from the fashion-forward land of Hyrule, where the power of a good fashion sense is so important that you can’t make it through a dungeon without the right outfit! In Smash, the Triforce Heroes stick together at all time and attack simultaneously, but their attacks are completely unpredictable! Each Link uses a different weapon, allowing them to attack in three directions at once. The green Link uses a sword and acts very similarly to Toon Link, the blue Link uses a bow styled after that of Toon Link’s and the red Link has fiery gauntlets - a weapon our Toon Link lacks. Who would’ve thought “Link” could be said so many times in one sentence? Their alternate costumes feature outfits from The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes. Midna is the eponymous Twilight Princess, cursed to take the form of an imp. Midna is a slow, floaty character who can be launched easily. However, all these things change when she dashes. Her dash summons her trusty steed, Wolf Link. When riding Wolf Link, Midna’s speed is increased drastically and attacks will not launch her as far. However, Wolf Link will disappear through a Twilight Portal as soon as Midna stops running. When it comes to combat, Midna is very tricky. She utilises her ability to teleport, control over Twilight and her hand-like hair to forge a unique, never-before-seen moveset. This Pokémon is capable of a snappy Mega Evolution! The Steel/Fairy type Pokémon, Mawile makes a snappy entrance! Mawile is not two-faced, but two mouthed. Her ponytail mouth acts as another mean of attacking - in fact, it’s Mawile’s main method of offense! As a Fairy type, Mawile can be easily tossed around, but her Steel typing gives her good defense against powerful attacks and give her some pretty strong attacks herself. Mawile’s moveset makes heavy use of her second chomper, which can deal heavy damage and above average knockback. As a downside, it has small range for the most part and Mawile is untrained with her other limbs, though she is capable of making a speedy getaway. ...Talk about a mouthful. I'm astounded that this character made the cut! Talk about coming right back at ya! Sir Kibble makes the cut! Sir Kibble is a common enemy who, when inhaled by Kirby, gives the Cutter ability. In Smash, Sir KIbble is a speedster who makes use of a boomerang-like blade referred to as a Cutter. Once thrown, it will fly for a short distance before returning to Sir Kibble, spinning and slashing all the while. Even after throwing his Cutter, Sir Kibble is capable of attacking with a slightly smaller version. This means Sir Kibble is very combo-focused and is excellent at juggling opponents. This duo love jellybeans a lot. ...A lot. When Blobonia is in peril, a Blob travels to Earth in search of a brave soul to save his planet. The Blob encounters a young Boy who helps him dethrone an evil intergalactic emperor. In Smash, Boy & His Blob act as a duo. Boy can be launched much farther than Blob can, but no matter who gets launched, the other will follow. After all, Boy needs Blob to fight and Blob needs Boy to traverse the battlefield! With their combined ingenuity and Blob’s appetite for jellybeans, taking down opponents should be a breeze! These lil' guys are all over Streetpass Plaza, but this one's gone on to bigger and better things! The Badge Bunny, often referred to as the Arcade Rabbit, is the main man behind the Nintendo Badge Arcade, an application in which you use a grappling hand to pick up badges used to customize your home screen. When in battle, Badge Bunny uses these badges as a means of offense, rather than decorative items. Badges can be thrown, used as a shield and anything else the Badge Bunny can think of! Some badges, such as Majora’s Moon, have special effects, but the badges are randomly chosen. Some larger badges might be better for defending from attacks, while smaller ones might be more suited to being used as projectiles. Badge Bunny’s next badge in line will always be displayed above his damage percentage, allowing you to plan your attacks accordingly. In addition, Badge Bunny is not afraid to use a grappling hook in battle. Saol Behind the scenes, Saol is undergoing a slight reboot. In the last showcase, we revealed a new character - Tobias - and the announcement of costumes. We’d like to go back over these. You remember Amelia, right? Amelia is a dimensional traveller of an unknown origin who is vastly interested in finding out the histories of the dimensions she vacations to. She owns an illegal portal-creating device, which is built into a tablet enchanted with the ability to create objects out of thin air. This is Amelia’s second alternate costume, Shooting Star. Amelia dons a cozy sweater in the midst of battle. Makes sense, right? It is, quite obviously, based on Mabel from Gravity Falls. We’d like to reintroduce Tobias. Everything you heard about him in the last showcase is correct: he’s a comedian from the Morath dimension, who cannot use magic. He attacks with a gun, but is not afraid to get up close and personal. He is one of the more major characters. And this is his first alternate costume, Team Unten! Just who is this blue bear depicted on the shirt? It is based on the Team Unten shirt mentioned in Fantendo - Genesis and used frequently in Fantendo - Sports Resort. Like in Sports Resort, it is one of the few costumes to be shared among several characters. Meet Tobias’s sister, Lynn! Lynn is the commander of the Morath army, which Tobias spent a few years in, hence his proficiency with firearms. She prefers to use swords and she is very skilled with them. You may recognise her design from an old concept. We would also like to reveal that Saol will contain conversations between characters, like Fire Emblem’s Supports. Kirby Fighters Ultimate It's time to reveal some abilities! First, let's go over some regular ones. Water and Spear are default, while Hi-Jump and Spark are unlockable. That’s all the default abilities revealed! Crash is one of many temporary abilities - powerful abilities only obtainable for a short time. Now, onto amiibo abilities! Yarn Who thought bringing a ball of yarn to the tournament was a good idea? With the Yarn ability, you can wrap up foes with your yarn whip and transform into various stringy forms! This ability looks a tad familiar... Ape Go bananas with this wild new ability! Swing from vines or use vines as whips, it’s your choice! Throw banana skins to trip up opponents or use your new athleticism to your advantage! Go full ape out there! Clay You’re made of clay now? That doesn’t sound very helpful. Unless, of course, you have the ability to summon rainbows to roll along or charge straight through enemies! Maybe it’s not such a curse after all! King Dedede Wow, the King himself is fighting, too? This really is the ultimate tournament! Your majesty, you attack very similarly to the Hammer ability, but you are a much larger target. Lucky for you, this means you have a longer reach than most of your competitors! Meta Knight Wow, Meta Knight’s here too? This is amazing! Sir, your attacks are very similar to that of the Sword ability, but there’s nothing wrong with that! You look much cooler than most of the competitors, so that’s a huge plus! Day 3 - Till The Day I Die Super Smash Bros. Salvo This salesman is a pretty happy guy! Ravio is a perky merchant donning a bunny-like hood who sets up shop inside Link’s house without permission. He sounds like a jerk, but he sells items essential to Link’s adventure. In Smash, he uses these items to attack. The Tornado Rod can be used to gain extra altitude, Sand Rod for creating pillars of sand and more! All of them have the adorable bunny ears indicating that they are under Ravio’s possession. As well as these weapons, Ravio wears a bracelet which allows him to become a painting. Above Ravio’s damage percentage is a Magic Meter. All of Ravio’s Special and Smash Attacks use up some of the Magic Meter, and once it’s empty, you’ll have to wait for it to regenerate over time. A feminine Pokémon who's ready to bounce into battle! Lopunny bounces into action! The Rabbit Pokémon is a speedy fighter with an exceptional jump! Her focus is on relentless speedy punches and kicks, but can stop at any time and automatically distance herself from her foe. Lopunny can be launched easily, but can recover quickly thanks to her excellent air game. As well as her powerful fists and feet, a few of Lopunny’s attacks use her ears. Buy! Buy! Buy! eShopper checks in! eShopper is the face of the Nintendo eShop, who always has a smile on his face to brighten up your day, even when your game won’t download. eShopper plays similarly to the likes of Kirby, Villager and Pac-Man; he is a floaty character who can be launched far, but has good air game. Due to him being a bag, eShopper is a very light character; one of the lightest! This has advantages, as he is very floaty and can open up as a parachute to slow his already steady fall. His attacks make use of his straps as whips or ropes. eShopper can also throw download cubes a short distance, so he is similar to Mega Man in that some of his standard attacks involve projectiles. In addition, a minority of his attacks contain references to other DS or 3DS applications - such as his Side Smash involving a speech bubble from Nintendo DSi Sound.eShopper’s days of keeping that smug smile while we scream in agony at our cancelled downloads are no more! eShopper comes with a special mechanic involving capitalism and microtransactions! How awesome is that!? Above eShopper’s icon and damage percentage is his Balance. The more hits you land, shield or dodge, the more money you get in your Balance. Your Balance is important, since that’s what you’ll need to buy your Special moves. Push and pull. Mallo pushes in! The main playable character of Pushmo and Pullblox is our adorable hero, Mallo! Mallo is a slow powerhouse, but not in the typical sense. Mallo is constantly pushing and pulling a heavy block, just smaller than himself, around. With enough hits, the block will break, leaving Mallo helpless, but drastically boosting his agility. This slows him down a lot, but it also acts as his main method of attacking. Mallo can throw or push his block at opponents, as well as sprouting a few more blocks. We were very careful not to rock the boat with this character. Ruto makes a splash! The sometimes rebellious princess of the Zora Kingdom comes armed with a Zora Scale. With this mystical item, Princess Ruto can control water. This means that she can create bubbles, streams of water or waves! A meter above Ruto’s damage percentage will fill up as she attacks. This meter is known as the Wave Meter and Ruto’s neutral special relies on it. Her neutral special involves a wave being summoned, but the size is dependant on how full the Wave Meter is. Ruto’s movements involve water-like physics. She does not walk, but swims. This means she is easy to launch, but falls very slowly and can slow her descent. When Midna’s curse is finally broken, she takes on her true form; Twili Midna! In this form, Midna is much taller than most of the cast; she towers above Rosalina! Like Rosalina, Twili Midna is slow and likes to keep a distance between herself and her foes. Twili Midna is much more of a mage character than her imp form. She makes heavy use of her Twilight magic and controlling the battlefield from afar. In addition, Twili Midna uses weapons such as the Dominion Rod in battle. They say beauty is only skin deep, but this character would beg to differ. Queen Sectonia graces the battlefield! Queen Sectonia is a large character who moves with amazing grace for somebody of her stature. Though she falls rather quickly, her air game is excellent thanks to her wings. There is no time to bask in her beauty though, as she is a very powerful fighter. In her hands she holds two giant staves capable of creating lightning, summoning minions and so much more! As well as being excellent ranged weapons, they can make for some devastating melee attacks. Her minions - Antrs - wield either fire, ice or electric magic in their clubs. Queen Sectonia is also capable of summoning blossoms and jewels in battle, though these are included only in a minority of her attacks. Your wish come true! Shantae dances into battle! Shantae is the half-genie, all-hero who protects Scuttle Town from the evil pirate, Risky Boots. Armed with transformation powers and a sword, she’s all-dangerous! In battle, Shantae uses a sword and her hair as her primary methods of attacking. However, her Smash Attacks and Specials make use of her unique ability to transform into different animal forms to shake things up. Are you going to charge through enemies as an elephant, ambush foes as a monkey or simply dance through the danger in your humanoid form? Floating limbs are trendy, right? Rayman stretches in! This limbless wonder is the Glade of Dreams’ very own hero! Rayman’s lack of limbs gives him incredible reach, so much so that he may be considered a projectile fighter! Over the years, he has learnt many tricks. He can even fly using his hair! Is that awesome or what? Using this, he can slow his falling speed significantly. Happily Ever After Once upon a time there lived a fair maiden by the name of Rapunzel. She sat trapped in a tower for years on end, hoping one day her prince would come... :???: Yeah, no. That’s not right. This is my story and I’m going to tell you how it really played out. Huh? But the story’s just... :???: Look, just shut it for a second and let me speak. Name’s Rapunzel. That fair maiden with the really long hair you hear about in stories? Yeah, she doesn’t exist. I’m the real deal, not some phoney princess cooped up in a tower waiting for some dreamy prince with flowing hair almost as long as mine. :Rapunzel: People told me I wasn’t thinking straight when I renounced my status as queen when my mom died, but after all these years I don’t regret my decision. My dad eventually remarried, so my decision didn’t really matter in the end. The woman he married had a daughter about my age named Snow. Snow? :Rapunzel: Yeah, Snow. What’s the big deal? Nothing, it’s just that’s not the story... :Rapunzel: Sorry, am I ruining your perfect fairytale land? Life isn’t a fairytale. Anyway, Snow was super happy at the fact that her mom had just married a king. Yeah, okay. You’re a princess now, whatever. Lemme tell ya, it’s not all it’s shaped up to be. Oh, and before you ask, yeah. I did have that ridiculously long hair back then. Dad wouldn’t let me cut it. Wait, did you get trapped in the tower or not? :Rapunzel: Geez, calm down. I was just getting to that. Anyway, my evil step-mom saw me as a “bad influence on Snow”. She accused me of trying to kill her, too. Can’t forget that. But seriously, I didn’t try to murder my new sister. I was teaching her how to fight. Combat skills come in really handy when you’re royalty. The little wuss couldn’t take the heat and told her mom that I tried stabbing her. Girls, am I right? You’re still not in the tower. :Rapunzel: How about you go in the tower then? Since you seem so fond of it. But yeah, evil-queen-slash-wicked-step-mother locked me in the tower. Put some sort of curse around it. Guards clocking the tower 24/7. She left a few books in the tower. Didn’t last a month. After a few years of boredom I had the idea of cutting my hair. I didn’t really wanna do it, since twirling my hair was like the only form of entertainment I had, but I hadn’t had hair that didn’t pass my waistline for who knows how long. Found a knife somewhere and went at it. Don’t think hair’s supposed to be that resilient. But I did it. How did your prince climb up the tower to save you then? :Rapunzel: Prince? Nah. Curse would’ve killed him before he could come within a mile. That’d hurt though, somebody tugging on your hair with all their body weight. I’d be hoping for a scrawny prince, but most of them are, anyway. No clue what happened, but I think the curse was weakened after I cut my hair? I dunno. I might ask my step-mom before I slit her throat open. I broke myself out of that tower. No prince to help me, just Rapunzel versus the tower. Wasn’t easy, let me tell ya. Guards must’ve been under orders to keep me alive ‘cause there’s no way I would’ve made it out alive otherwise. ---- You’ve heard the fairytales, but they’re not all true! Happily Ever After tells them like they were! As you saw in the above dialogue, Rapunzel cut her hair and broke out of her tower by herself. Needless to say, she doesn’t look quite like you imagined. Here’s a picture: This Rapunzel really knows how to fight and is out to kill the evil queen... who is also her wicked step-mother. Two villain archetypes in one, huh? Rapunzel isn’t alone in Happily Ever After, though! There are several other characters, three of whom we’ll confirm right now: Little Red Riding isn’t so little any more! Red dons a red hoodie now, instead of the traditional crimson clock. She always carries an axe with her. After all, who knows when a monster hunter will be needed? Deep in the woods lies a beautiful garden. Want to make one of your own? Ask the salesman and gardener, Jack! He travels far and wide, across the land and to many others, to find enchanted seeds. A tyrannical dictator with dark skin and hair as white as snow rules over the dwarves with an iron fist. A woman clad in black sets out to stop her. Just because you use dark magic doesn’t mean you’re evil... Fantendo Smash Bros. Orchid/Fantendo - Oncoming Storm Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. "But these are completely separate games, are they not?" Well, they're not! Fantendo Smash Bros. Orchid is getting a reboot! You may be wondering how Oncoming Storm comes into play, though. We'll get to that in due time. First off, characters. Most of the current roster will remain, but a few are getting cut or remade. Each character will be getting new art and some will be getting multiple, as a select few don new outfits in different story modes. Special movesets will be done for each character, so this is going to be fun! In addition to characters, there will be sections for stages, items and summons, as well as a soundtrack. Unfortunately, there will be no trophies or the likes. I’ve just got my hands too full with Super Smash Bros. Salvo and other projects. Fantendo Smash Bros. Orchid will have multiple - plural - story modes! We can reveal two of them now. Moonstruck Blossom :A beanstalk, much like that of a fairy tale, extends to the far reaches of the sky. When strange happenings are caused by this behemoth of a plant, a group of heroes go to investigate. At night, their luck runs out as the plant becomes much more dangerous by moonlight. Oncoming Storm :A town, situated by the raging sea, has the role of keeping the weather in check. Once a year, they send a poor individual to the tower barely visible from the bay on a journey which they will not return from. When one year, the sacrifice fails, they seek help from our group of heroes. The Legend of Zelda: A Tale of Three Heroes ...Working title, I promise. In the fair land of Hyrule, a neighbouring army threatens to wage war. Their leader, a soldier-warlock by the name of Ganondorf, promises to surrender if the princess - a fair maiden by the name of Zelda - follows his demands. Zelda, a proud woman, refuses and begins to prepare her army for war. However, there are two sides to every story. Or three, in this case. At least three. Three seems to most likely but we may introduce more as downloadable content. Anyway, meet the protagonist of the "Main" story, Linkle! Link's been reincarnated as a woman this time around, taking on an appearance similar to Linkle from Hyrule Warriors. Linkle still uses all the weapons you might imagine Link using - sword, bow, bombs, you name it! However, this Link incarnation is very athletic. Combat as Linkle requires an equal amount of attacking and dodging. We can also announce that you can play as Zelda and Ganondorf in their respective stories! Each character plays differently and has a completely fresh perspective on the story, so it's always a new experience! Upcoming Project Teaser You are my sushine, My only sunshine. You make me happy, When skies are grey. You’ll never know, dear, How much I love you, Please don’t take my sunshine away. Category:Hammy Games Category:Showcases Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015